Música para tus oídos
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Enamorarse accidentalmente de un extraño no es bueno... mucho menos cuando estás a punto de casarte.


**¡Bienvenidos!**

Mi primera reedición de uno de mis primeros fics: "Love", basado en la canción del mismo nombre, compuesta e interpretada por John Lennon.

¡Disfrútenlo!

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki. Fic realizado sin fines lucrativos.

**Música para tus oídos.**

La habitación parecía no tener fin; su oscuridad se mitigaba ligeramente por el centelleo de tres escuálidas velas. El resto del tétrico castillo permanecía quieto, sombrío...

Pilica descansaba su rostro sobre el marco del enorme ventanal, acompañada siempre del cielo nocturno de luna nueva. El dolor que llenaba su pecho sólo se sosegaba cuando sus sollozos eran liberados sin miedo; sin embargo, el recuerdo del severo gesto de su prometido la hacía temblar.

No tenía duda de que él la amara. Incluso con su carácter reservado, tan diferente al de ella, demostraba cariño y fidelidad a la pequeña ainu. Era ella, mejor dicho, quien dudaba de su amor por el heredero de la dinastía Tao.

Si aquél llegaba a descubrirlo, su desdicha sería ineludible. Si de algo carecía Len, era de resignación por las cosas que no podía poseer.

Pilica lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había enamorado de alguien más.

Cerró los ojos recordándolo, dibujando todas y cada una de las notas que le dedicó involuntariamente aquella noche.

El sonido de un piano, acompañado del vago eco de una guitarra, salía del auditorio del hotel donde Len planeaba pasar la luna de miel. Mientras el novio arreglaba el papeleo, Pilica caminó hipnotizada hasta hallar el lugar de donde nacía aquella melodía.

Llegando al lugar, encontró a dos jóvenes muy concentrados interpretando la pieza. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y piel morena, rascaba las cuerdas de la guitarra aparentando despreocupación total. El segundo joven, de cabello verde y tez clara, estaba sentado en el centro del estrado, tocando el piano con tal sentimiento que la joven de cabellos azules quedó embelesada.

La melodía era tan dulce y romántica, que decidió quedarse a escuchar un poco más. Para no interrumpir, se quedó recargada en el quicio de la entrada, dejándose llevar por la voz del pianista que empezaba a cantar.

Poco a poco se sintió seducida por la tonada. La entonación del joven de cabello verde estaba descubriendo lentamente el corazón de la curiosa muchacha.

Un vuelco en el estómago la atacó al recordar que su prometido terminaba de reservar la habitación para la noche de bodas en la sala contigua. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando reaccionar. No era momento de pensar en tonterías, ni de sentir mariposas y ver todo de color de rosa, a menos que fuera por Len.

Pero, a pesar de su lucha interna, la canción seguía. Cada nota que escuchaba, era una nota que vivía.

Era cierto, no estaba enamorada de ese chico de ojos de ámbar. Lo quería, pero jamás lo miró como se mira a la persona amada. Nunca pensó que el que consideraba otro hermano sería su futuro esposo.

— Ni Len ni Horo lo entenderían –susurró para sí con tristeza.

De pronto, las notas se extinguieron. La joven, intrigada, se animó a acercarse un par de pasos.

— ¿Lyserg? —cuestionó el chico de cabellos castaños, frenando el paso de Usui.

El aludido se sonrió con cierta melancolía que Pilica no pudo ignorar.

— Disculpa, Yoh, es que recordé a…

— A Tamao –suspiró Asakura tolerante.

— Con está canción la conquisté.

La sonrisa cesada del de ojos verdes hizo sentir a Yoh impotente por no encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo con el mal de amores. Aquella de la que hablaban se había extinguido repentinamente por una enfermedad, dejando a Lyserg con una profunda herida en el alma.

El castaño sonrió antes de continuar el arpegio que frenaron, intentando disipar el dolor de su compañero, que poco después le acompañó.

En tanto, Pilica se sintió extrañamente ofendida por aquella pequeña interrupción.

"¿Pero que me pasa?", pensó, "Len me ama y debo estar feliz por ello".

Desconsolada, abandonó por fin el auditorio, llevando consigo la melodía que a partir de entonces acompañaría su sueño.

— Pilica, es hora de levantarse.

Un susurro grave la despertó. Bostezó adormilada y se restregó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Len la miraba con severidad, pero al cabo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó en un bostezo.

— Es tarde. Apresúrate a vestirte, hoy es un largo día. –respondió Tao avanzando a la salida.

— Como todos, últimamente.

El ambarino fingió no escuchar el sarcasmo.

— Nadie dijo que planear una boda era fácil. –se disculpó volviéndose a ella.

— Oye Len. –Lo volvía a detener— ¿Mi hermano ya contrató a los músicos?.

— Sí, y te agradará saber que son unos viejos amigos nuestros. –continuó su camino a la salida.

— ¿A, si?

— Sí, ya habrás escuchado de Yoh Asakura y Lyserg Diethel, ¿no?

Pilica quedó hecha piedra, Lyserg Diethel, el pianista que con una balada la enamoró, sería el músico que tocase en su boda.

FIN

Discúlpenme el final… No hay continuación, había una, pero muy mal planeada. Así queda la edición. Espero haya mejorado el fic

¡Un saludo a todos!

Ukio-oniii-chan


End file.
